1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus having a liquid ejection head for ejecting a liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus in which mist produced by a liquid ejection is moved upward by sucking air between a plurality of heads for ejecting a liquid.